On a Camping Trip
by MysteriousPetridish
Summary: I stayed awake for, god knows, how long. When finally my eyes were getting droopy and I was on the edge of sleeping I heard a wolf cry and for some reason it broke my heart.
1. Chapter 1

**On a Camping trip**

Written by Mysterious Petridish

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Twilight Saga. **

**1**

"Kids, choose two partners then indicate that to me and I will lead you to your cabins I will assign to you all", Alexandra our camping leader pronounced. Suddenly the silent forest erupted with the voices of the thirty teenagers who were camping there. I sighed and stoop up from the wooden bench then walked between the squished crowd looking for my good friend, Angela. I bumped into someone and fell on the muddy ground. I groaned silently and excused myself before getting on my feet.

"Bella, come join me and Jess!", I looked to the right to see Angela and Jessica waving me to come over. I smiled to them and stumbled my way towards them.

"Oh my god Bella, why do you have mud on your butt?", Jessica asked while holding in her laughter. I blushed and looked down while explaining about what happened. Jessica and Angela chuckled and shook their heads before we mingled us in the crowd looking for Alexandra. We founded her on the edge of the stage, surrounded by eight people who were assigning their group. After we waited for five minutes we walked up to Alexandra, told her about our group and then she wrote us down.

"Ugh, I can't seem to understand why the heck Mike didn't asked me out yet!", Jessica groaned out. Angela rolled her eyes and looked back into a magazine she was reading.

"Jess, maybe he is just afraid that you will refuse", I proposed. She looked at me with wide eyes and a 'what – the – hell?' expression.

"Why would he think that, _Isa_bella!", she exclaimed mad, I flinched at my whole name.

"Jess, the only thing that you do is bitching him off. Try to look at the whole situation in his point of view, what if he was bitching you the whole time off?", I explained to her. She looked taking aback of my speech and then she thought about it.

"Woah, Bella since when did you became Doctor Phil", Angela teased without looking up from here magazine. I giggled and hit her playfully on her shoulder and she laughed out loud. Angela and I rambled the whole time about random stuff while Jessica remained silence.

"Okay, can Jessica Stanley, Angela Webber and Isabella Swan come to me so we can go to your assigned cabin?", we got up and followed Alexandra deep in the woods till we reached a quite big cabin, In the middle of a little clearing.

"Wow", I breathed while I took in the cabin and landscape.

"I know, this cabin I chose for you three was because I know you three can behave yourself without breaking into chaos, so be careful with it. As you see, it's perfectly hidden deep in the woods and here are the keys for the three of you, don't leave them", Alexandra explained hurriedly before speeding back to our meeting point. We blinked a phew times to the direction she had running into. We looked at each other before squealing like little fan girls and running towards the cabin. It was like a freaking mini house, it had everything, a living room, three bedrooms with bathrooms, may I add and a kitchen. We picked out our rooms, unpacked our stuff and went to do our own stuff. Jessica was painting her nails, Angela was outside taking pictures of the landscape and I was sitting next to Jessica, outside on a little white, wooden bench.

"We are really lucky, to be here", Jessica said while waving with her hand. I hummed a 'yes' and looked at Angela who was taking pictures of the whole landscape with an amazed smile glued to her face.

"Angela", she turned away unwillingly form her camera to me and Jessica, "Enjoying much?", I yelled to her with an smirk on my face. She gave me a thumbs up and quickly retreated to her camera. I sighed and played with one of my dark brown ringlets in my hair while thinking about Charlie and Renee. There were a phew reasons I was here.

Charlie and Renee were fighting the past couple of days and I thought it would be better to give them there space.

Jessica and Angela were going and they forced me because they would rip each others head off without a adjudicator.

While spend my summer on school?

Suddenly I felt a little tug from my chest and I looked down to see nothing. _Strange. _I just shrugged it off and enjoyed the warm breezes of the sun. I didn't realized I had fallen asleep because when I woke up, my lovely friends left me outside and it was raining and cold. _Bitches. _I sighed and sat there for a minute, it was dark and I could see some stars and the moon peaked out behind some clouds. I heard Angela and Jessica laughing about something but I ignored it because I suddenly heard a rustling from behind some of the tree's and I felt that tug again, only a little more forcefully. I let in a shaky breath when I saw a shadow walking from behind the tree's into the clearing. It was a big shadow and then I saw two little dark circles shining and I immediately knew they were animal eyes. I swallowed loud and the tugging on my chest just didn't stop so I held my hand there and stood up walking slowly to the door, my face still focused on the shadow who stood still in the middle of the house and the forest. It was big and I could see a familiar shape of a... dog? It wined and I backed up faster till I felt only the door, my hand searched for the door bud and when I finally felt it I held it. The dog shaped shadow and I stood there in silence looking at one another. I jumped up when I heard several howls and then suddenly the dog shaped shadow was gone, as if it was never there. I ran into the cabin, ignored the calls of my name, shut my door and crawled in bed. I put the covers over my head and curled up in a ball, like I would do when I was little when it was thundering.

"Bella?", I heard Angela said worried. I shoved the covers back to my waist.

"Angie", I replied and she sighed while Jessica was in the back mumbling something.

"You're okay?", Angela asked. I sighed, forgotten that I completely scared those two off.

"Yeah, I was just shocked of something, thought it was thundering but it wasn't. But I'm tired so, i'm gonna sleep. Goodnight", I rushed through my words and sat op hoping they would just leave me. And they did. I looked to the right, out of my window and swore I saw four pair of sparkling animal eyes before they disappeared. I lied down again curled up in a ball and covered myself with the covers till it was reaching my chin. I stayed awake for, god knows, how long. When finally my eyes were getting droopy and I was on the edge of sleeping I heard a wolf cry and for some reason it broke my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note **

**I'm sorry that I couldn't update faster, but here ya go. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Twilight Saga.  
**

**Chapter 2**

"Bella, Bella wake up!", I heard a annoying, familiar voice echo through my mind. "God, you've been sleeping way before us, wake up!", the annoying voice whined.

"Come on Jess, we just say to Alexandra that she doesn't feel well", a kinder, softer voice spoke.

"Whatever", the annoying voice replied. I heard footsteps and door closing until it was silent. I wanted to open up my eyes but they felt like someone had glued my waterlines together. Sleep overtook me again and I dreamed and suddenly I found myself in a long hall way. It was dark and I could see the shadows of thunder reflecting on a wall. There were no doors and only one window, at the end of the hall. I walked straight to the window ignoring the strange and creepy sounds that were surrounding me. When I finally reached the window and tried to open it, it morphed into a horse sized, reddish brown wolf who looked me dead in the eye. My hands were plastered on it's muzzle and I couldn't let go. The big wolf snarled and tilted it's muzzle up which caused me to fly backwards into the hall. Suddenly I saw to pale white hands placed on my waist and I was on the ground again. The hands looked like they were carved out from marble and when I was about to look at the owner of the hands I heard a snarl. I looked up to see the wolf attacking me.

I stepped into the hot water in the tub and when I was whole in it I felt all the sweat, that my dream caused, drip of my body. I felt calmed and relaxed and thought about my dream.

It all felt so real, I could feel the soft fur of the wolf, the wind that surrounded me when I flew backwards and the surprisingly, cold hands placed firmly on my waist. I shivered but it wasn't because I felt cold. I sighed and finished my bath.

I walked into the kitchen and stood there thinking about what I should make for myself. I looked around and found it surprising that every cabinet was filled, that we had gas and the fridge was filled. My stomach growled and I laughed at it.

After much thinking work I decided to bake pancakes for myself but I ended up with way to much batter that needed and made some for Angela and Jessica for if they came home. I ate my pancakes at the kitchen counter and suddenly an reminder of yesterday eve got in my head. The eyes of the shadow and of the wolf in my dream were different yet so the same.

"Why did I have to go camping again?", I asked in nobody in particular. I sighed and finished eating before going into the living room. I got down on the sofa and curled up into a ball looking to a hole in the wall. I jumped up when I heard a book fall, I stood up hesitantly and tiptoed to the place were it was coming from. _My room. _I walked into my room and found everything in place except _Pride and Prejudice. _I walked to my fallen book and placed on my desk while examining my room. I took steps backward and turned around to see a Adonis creature but when I blinked it was gone. I swallowed and blinked a phew times, looking through my bedroom before running to the living room. I sat on the couch and turned on TV. I put the volume pretty loud and focused on the cooking show in front of me.

"BELLA!", I screamed when I heard someone screamed my name. I turned around to see there standing Jessica and Angela looking at me suspiciously. I let out a shaky breath of relief and turned of the audio of the TV.

"H- He- ey, g- guys, hows it going?", I greeted them nervously.

"Bella, why the heck did you had to turn the volume so loud?", Angela asked me and sat down next to me and rubbed me on my back.

"O – oh, creepy forest, that's all", I lied while laughing nervously. She and Jessica looked at each other before looking at me.

"Everything alright, Bella?", Angela asked me while touching my forehead. "You're pretty warm, come, we gonna lay you down on bed", she told me motherly while helping me up.

"I'll make some soup", Jessica said before heading to the kitchen. I walked with Angela to my bedroom and she lay me down on bed. I looked around my room for the Adonis creature but he was no where to be found.

"Bella, everything alright?", Angela asked me. I looked at her and nodded carefully.

"Yeah, I – I think I – m hallucinating", I confirmed her and myself, but still I had a strange feeling as if someone was watching us.

"I'm here with the soup", Jessica called out when she walked carefully into my room with a bowl of soup carefully balanced into her hands. I grabbed an extra pillow and sat it on my lap before taking over the hot soup and placed it on the pillow. I blew in it a phew times so I could speed up the progress of cooling off.

Jessica and Angela followed every movement until they gave up and each gave me a kiss on my forehead before heading out of my room. I set my soup aside on the night stand and fell back on my pillow. Looking at the ceiling and then I lay on my side. I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings, I heard the trees whistle, the wind tik against my window and a wolf howl, that's when I shot up and looked straight in the eyes of a red eye god.

**Authors note ; **

**Sorry if this is to short, I had to go to a condolences ( Is that the good word? ) **

**Well yeah, I have a phew tests this week so I know that my writers block is gonna be full, so I think I upload the next chapter – if I'm really bored at school, chapters – this weekend or next Monday. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, sorry if the sentences are long I don't know how I can you know shorten them... Right? **

**Well yeah, give me a phew tips if you not liking a phew things. **

**Xxxx **

**Mysterious Petridish ~**


End file.
